


What the Spice?

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, Fluff and Humor, PSL, Starbucks created this monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip had one job. Instead, he decided to pick up everything with the words Pumpkin Spice on it.





	What the Spice?

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. PSL everything

            “You cannot be serious.”

            Normally, Theo wouldn’t trust her boyfriend to go grocery shopping. He always got distracted, bought unnecessary things, and forgot what they actually needed. But she was four months pregnant, exhausted from work, and craving ice cream. Unfortunately, they’d run out so she sent him to the store.

            An hour later, Philip returned with much more than just ice cream.

            “I mean pop tarts?” Theo dug through the bags.

            “I wanted to try them.” Philip defended himself.

            “But…” Theo stared at the pumpkin spice flavored pop tarts. “It just sounds gross.”

            “I’m sure they aren’t.” Philip took the box from her to put it in the pantry.

            “Cheerios?” Theo looked disgusted. “I mean is nothing sacred anymore?” She protested.

            “A lot of people like pumpkin spice, just because you don’t, doesn’t mean everyone else needs to go without,” Philip replied.

            “I understand the lattes, I do, but this is taking it way too far.” She held up the Jell-O. “That’s just disgusting.”

            “Hey, you don’t have to hate. I mean I don’t complain when Christmas rolls around and everything is peppermint flavored.”

            “But that’s a tradition thing!” Theo grabbed the next thing out of the bag. “Pumpkin spice butter?! There has never been peppermint flavored butter. This is a fad and people are taking advantage of it.”

            “Well, I like it. And there’s still another month of fall so we’re going to live it up.”

            Theo glared at him as she pulled out a jar of salsa. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

            “It’s called being an adventurous eater, Theodosia. You’re eating weird stuff now because of the pregnancy, let me have my fun too.”

            “Speaking of which, where’s the ice cream?” She asked.

            Philip smiled and pulled out a pint of pumpkin spice flavored ice cream.

            His girlfriend gave him a look and turned to leave the room. “You’re not my favorite person right now, Hamilton.” She called.

            “C’mon, just try it! I’m sure you’ll love it.” Philip laughed and shook his head. “I love you, Theodosia.”

            “You love pumpkins more than me.” She retorted. “I’ll talk to you once fall is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> No jokes all of these products are real. I'm with Theo, I don't like pumpkin spice and I think it's ridiculous


End file.
